flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Benford
Charlie Benford is the daughter of Mark and Olivia Benford. Character Biography Pre-GBO On the morning of the flash, Charlie was watching cartoons in the kitchen while her father cooked her breakfast. Later, she was playing with her babysitter, Nicole Kirby, while her mother was on the phone. She was in bed taking a nap at the time of the blackout event. Flash . ]] Charlie described her flashforward experience as a "bad dream" in which "there are no more good days." She sees something that causes her to think that D. Gibbons is a bad man. She has some form of contact with Dylan Simcoe, but not with his father Lloyd. She was at home, met Dylan Simcoe. She heard Lloyd's voice from another room, claiming that D. Gibbons lied. At the same time Dylan made the sentence "D Gibbons a bad man" using magnet letters on refrigerator and said "Bad people lie". She then tells Dylan, "it's your home too". Charlie heard fireworks and went to backdoor. She saw two men in suits and one of them said "Mark Benford is dead". Post-GBO After the blackout, Nicole rushed upstairs to check on Charlie, who told her about her bad dream. Late that night, Charlie got up and went outside to find her father sitting on the swing set in their yard. She told him that she had had a bad dream; it was unclear whether she is talking about her flash forward or a subsequent event. She gave her father a friendship bracelet that she wove for him, which resembled that from his own flashforward. Three days later, she refused to participate in a game at school in which children pretended to relive the GBO. Olivia Benford took Charlie with her to work because the babysitter had disappeared. While at work, Olivia asked Charlie if she recognized Lloyd. Charlie said that she did not, but became agitated when she saw Dylan Simcoe and asked who had hurt him. Olivia tells Charlie that Nicole missed her and would go back to baby sitting for her starting that day. Charlie is next seen on Halloween going trick-or-treating with Mark and Aaron. Mark ran after three masked men while she stayed with Aaron. Back at her house she comes in to find Dylan sitting on a couch and high-fives him, they then repeat a line from the show "Tim Tim and Squirrelio". After Mark Benford is removed from the force, he comes home and puts up pictures he had taken of the notes from the investigation wall in his own home. Charlie tells him that it's like a puzzle and says "You have to work from the corners". After Mark and Olivia discuss asking Charlie about her FlashForward, Olivia talks to her about it. She initially refuses to tell. "If I tell you... Something bad will happen". Olivia tells Charlie "Nothing bad will happen". Charlie then reveals the rest of the details of her flash, before crying into Olivia's arms. When Mark decides to move out to protect his family, Charlie is upset. She gives him another friendship bracelet, telling him "you lost yours". Trivia *Charlie has appeared in of aired episodes. Category:Supporting characters